The Ramblings of a Possessive Man
by Mine To Mark Contest
Summary: Edward is a jealous husband who will stop at nothing to make sure his wife, Bella, stays on the straight and narrow…even if it means reading her texts, following her, and spying on her. As he learns more and more about Bella's 'secret life,' he gets the surprise of his life.


**Mine to Mark Contest**

**Title: The Ramblings of a Possessive Man**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Genre: Twilight, All Human, Canon Couples**

**Word Count: 8,244**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

_**Summary: **__Edward is a jealous husband who will stop at nothing to make sure his wife, Bella, stays on the straight and narrow…even if it means reading her texts, following her, and spying on her. As he learns more and more about Bella's 'secret life,' he gets the surprise of his life._

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended._

"_**The Ramblings of a Possessive Man"**_

As I waited for Isabella, I thought back to the day we met. God, she was beautiful. It seemed like only yesterday. She was walking around the quad without a care in the world. She astounded me with her long brown hair, tight pants, and navy blue shirt. She was talking with a bunch of other girls; she giggled softly. When she walked my way, I thought I was going to pass out. I wanted to speak to her and find out more about her. I had to make her _**mine.**_

"Hello," I said as she almost walked past me. She stopped, smiled, and looked at me for a minute.

"Do, I know you?" she asked. She looked me up and down.

"No, my name is Edward…" I held out my hand for her "...Edward Cullen." I was trying to figure out a time I could meet her outside of school.

She reached up and took my hand that I offered. "Bella…" she stated "...Bella Swan." When our hands touched, I was greeted by a jolt of electricity. It ran all through my hand, and all the way down my body. She pulled her hand away quickly and gasped from the spark of our touch; I was surprised. I had never felt that way before with any other woman. I wondered was this something that made her unique. The urge to touch her again was ravaging through my body. In that moment, I would do anything to make her _**mine.**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I was wondering if maybe we could get coffee sometime. If that would be all right with you." I knew I was being a little forward. I wanted to talk to her more, but my time was running out. I only had a couple of more minutes before I was required to teach a seminar.

"I have time right now if you like," she replied and smiled. God, her smile could light up a dark room.

"I'm sorry, Bella, now is not a good time for me. I have to give a seminar on Microbiology in about..." I stopped and looked at my watch "...ten minutes at the _Jane Ellen Hope Building_. Maybe after my lecture; I will be finished at five. How about we make dinner plans instead?"

I held my breath and waited patiently for her answer. I wondered if she would be interested. If not, I would have made a point to find out her schedule. I would have hung out at every building she had classes in, after I had taught my own classes of course_**.**_

"That's fine. Where do you suggest we go?"

I smiled at her; I gave her the patented Cullen grin. It always worked to my advantage with other women.

"Louis' Lunch...it's the birthplace of the hamburger," she giggled. It was the cutest thing I thought I had ever heard.

We met for dinner at Louis' Lunch. I learned that she was nineteen and was close to graduating. She was a theatre major with a concentration in dance studies, and wanted to graduate early. She had already graduated high school at the age of seventeen, and she loved to dance. In fact, she was at Yale because of the wonderful scholarship they had offered her based on her talents. She explained that dancing and acting helped vindicate the pain from her childhood. When she was on stage, she could become whomever she wanted.

I was a professor at Yale, in the Microbiology Department, and taught _Microbial Pathogenesis. I was relieved when I heard that she was not majoring in the medical or science fields because we would have crossed paths, eventually. If she had been taking any of my classes, we could not be together, so that made the process of making her __**mine**_ just a little easier.

While dating, I made a few rules for Bella. She only hung out with Alice and Rose, my sister and sister-in-law. My mother sometimes went with the girls to yoga and dinner. They were the only people I approved and trusted, and the only people I trusted her with. I never allowed her to hang with my brother, and soon to be brother-in-law. It wasn't that I didn't trust their relationships with their partners; I knew they loved them, but something had happened before Bella that I never wanted that to happen _with_ Bella. She was _**mine,**_ and _**mine **_alone.

We dated for a year, and immediately after her graduation, we married. We honeymooned in the Bahamas for two weeks. We had been married for six months when those mysterious texts arrived and demanded my attention.

Now, I waited patiently at Seychelles boutique for Bella. I ate my lunch and worried about the situation at hand. She had received a text from someone named Jake. He wanted to meet her during his lunch break. Therefore, I borrowed one of my colleague's vehicles under the guise that mine had broken down. I had promised to bring him back food. My binoculars were ready and waiting to get a view of Isabella. I hoped and prayed that she was not cheating on me. If she were cheating on me, it would kill me. She was _**mine**_.

I never knew how she kept meeting those men. I mean, she never worked. I demanded that she no longer worked after she had graduated college. At first, she was opposed to the idea. She refused to live off me, but I made enough money to take care of us. Bella came from a poor family, and they instilled in her the value of hard work. They taught her that you made your own way in this world. My parents taught me those same values even though we had money. We had just recently started to discuss the possibility of kids; we decided on sooner rather than later. That way, we would be still relatively young when the kids were grown. So, now was the time, and since Bella wasn't working, it was perfect. Of course, this played into my own demons. She was _**mine **_all the time_**.**_

When I noticed Bella's BMW was pulling into an empty parking space, I sighed in relief and cursed under my breath. This almost solidified my suspicions that she was cheating on me with "Jake." I watched her intently as she talked on the phone, and I could see her laughing. A red VW Beetle pulled into the spot right next to hers, and a tall man stepped out. I growled **mine!**

I watched Bella as she left her car and headed over to the man from the red VW. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. They walked hand and hand into the store. I could not breathe, and it felt as if every bit of air had been sucked out of my body. My heart rate accelerated, and I thought it was the beginnings of a heart attack. What had she done to us? I wondered how long she had been meeting him. How long had this been going on? _**Mine,**_ I growled, and watched them head into the store.

I pulled out the binoculars and watched as they laughed and played. They had fun while I sat in the cold car and about froze my ass off. Pissed off was an emotion I did not handle well. I was past that point; I was **livid. **I almost ran into the store when I saw them through the glass; they touched each other and held up dresses. She was _**mine**_, no one else had her; I made sure of that. Had I not?

I pulled out my Nikon camera, and zoomed into where I could clearly see them through the window. _She cannot deny she was with him, now;_ I thought to myself. I was going to print these out when I got home and would have them waiting for her when she got home. I watched until I couldn't take it anymore. Once I was almost to the _Hope Building_, I realized I had forgotten all about Tyler's lunch.

Once back at work, I apologized to him and handed him a twenty. I headed home and waited for Bella. She would understand once she got home and saw the pictures that she was _**mine, **_and could never leave me. Once I got home, I printed off the pictures and walked the floors. I wondered what in the world could have taken her so long. According to her itinerary, which she was required to provide me with every day, her only outing for the day was shopping. There were no exceptions to that rule. There were times when Bella messed up, but they were only minor schedule changes. I had dealt with those. Nothing major like this had happened before. Before Bella, I had been cheated on more than once, and I knew what happened next. I was determined that this would not happen with Bella. She was phenomenal; my one and only. I had never felt the same way about the others, only Bella. I kept reassuring myself that things would be fine. She was _**mine**_.

When I saw her headlights in the driveway, I reached down and hid the pictures in the cushions of the couch. Every one of the women in my past had admitted to being with others; I wondered if Bella would be the same before I showed her pictures of her and Jake together. Everyone else did, so why would she be any different? I remained silent and listened as she walked into the house. I heard her heels click on the hardwood floors as she came closer to the living room where I sat and waited on her arrival.

"How was your day?" I asked. I wanted this to be over, and I needed an answer right away.

"Fine; I did a little shopping," she stated, her facial expressions changed a little, but nothing substantial.

"Where?" I asked. I was pinching the bridge of my nose; I looked up, and watched as some of the color drained from her face. She had realized what had happened and changed to a blank expression on her face. I wondered how she would answer.

"Seychelles; I needed a new dress for Alice's rehearsal dinner," she stated. She walked over to the liquor cabinet, poured me two fingers of scotch, and a glass of water for herself. She headed back over to me and handed me my glass.

"Who were you with?" It was a simple question with a simple answer… I waited patiently._** Mine,**_ I muttered under my breath.

"I went by myself." Mistake number one, I thought to myself. She admitted to nothing; I had to remember that for later. The others admitted to being with people right away. Why had she not admitted it? She lied to me, which didn't sit well with me.

"Is that so?" I asked as I sipped my scotch.

"Yes," she stated. Something changed in her eyes this time, and she looked down at her feet, no longer meeting my gaze.

"Then, what do you call this?" I removed the pictures from underneath the couch cushions and threw them at her feet. She slowly bent over and picked the pictures off the floor. She looked at them. She gasped, and then started laughing as she thumbed through the photos.

"It looks as if you have been stalking me," she said as she drank her water.

"That doesn't matter. The point is, who is he?" I tugged at my hair and waited for an answer.

"That..." she pointed at the tall man "... is Jake, a friend of mine. FYI, he is gay. In case you did not see the red Beetle he drove. It has some rare but rather amusing bumper stickers professing his sexuality. My personal favorite is '_Oh, please, honey. I can't even drive straight_' or, better yet, '_I'm so gay, I shit rainbows__.__'_ I just love those stickers," she giggled.

"How did you know where to find me?" She huffed and threw the pictures on the coffee table and walked to the liquor cabinet to pour herself another glass of water.

"I was making sure that you were doing what you are supposed to do. You are _**mine**_, Isabella,and no one else's," I said as I pointed at my chest.

"I was sitting at the kitchen island this morning when your cell phone signaled you had a text message. Imagine my surprise when I saw, _Meet you at __Seychelles during lunch break. Love, Jake. _What was I supposed to think, Isabella?"

"You should trust me, Edward; why don't you trust me?" She had tears in her eyes, and I hated when she cried.

"Every woman I have ever been with has cheated on me. You know this, Bella." I moved up behind her and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She had a point; she had never given me a reason not to trust or believe her.

"You've never given specifics, Edward. It has always been that straightforward reply. I have to know what they did to you." She ran her fingers down my jaw; it was very soothing. It usually calmed me down, but, then again, almost any time she touched me calmed me down.

"My first girlfriend was all over Emmett and Jasper one night while we at a party at our house. She was drunk, at the time, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt…until the following day, when she was sober. I walked in on her with her hands down Emmett's pants." She gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"He wasn't with Rose then and I was only eighteen at the time." She shook her head back and forth. "She wasn't the only one, either; during college there were several others. It did not matter if they were with me. If they were at a frat party, they left with others. I listened to the rumour mills about my girlfriends. That's why I took pictures now; so I would know for sure."

She broke away from my grasp and walked over to the pictures she had thrown on the coffee table. After she looked through them, she walked back over to me and showed me the picture of Jake's Beetle. Sure enough, the bumper stickers were in full view. I said nothing to her, but I wondered if he borrowed the car.

"Then, there was another girl; one that I thought was great…until I caught her fucking her boss at work one night, when I picked her up from her job. Finally, the girl right before I met you, slept with one of the other professors in the Microbiology Department. She never tried to hide it either; she practically pushed it in my face. He quit, and I stayed. All of the girls left, even though I was ready to forgive all of them." I sighed. I never wanted to tell her about those women. They cheated, plain and simple. She was different; she was _**mine.**_

"The first girl is the reason why I can't be alone with Emmett and Jasper, right?" I nodded, "Then, the girl who fucked her boss is the reason I cannot work, correct?" I nodded again, "Finally, the last girl is the reason you don't like me coming to your office on campus so much, correct?"

"Well, she is part of the reason, but I know college boys, Bella." She huffed and walked away.

"You are referring to Mike, again, aren't you?" She gave me the 'go to hell' face. Mike 'The Moron' Newton hit on Bella repeatedly while we were dating. She never told me about him. Instead, I found out from Mike, himself. As luck would have it, he was a pre-med major and was in one of my few undergraduate classes that year. Imagine my surprise when he came into my office and showed me pictures of him pressed up against her. When I confronted Bella with it, it escalated into our first fight, and eventually helped shape my possessive side. I felt like everything was happening all over again, and that was when I decided that I could not lose her. So, I came up with certain things she had to do in order to secure her role as _**mine **_forever.

"Let's talk about something else; I'm done with the heavy things for tonight. Did you get a dress?" I asked as I poured myself another scotch.

"No, I called Alice. We are planning on going to NYC on Monday to look at some stores there, and do a couple of things before we head home."

"What time does your train leave?" I asked while I sipped my drink.

"Monday morning at eight; Esme and Rose are going, too, in case, you're wondering. We will be back before dinner on Monday." I nodded and finished off my scotch. I gathered my photos and headed into my office and stored them away. I never knew if I would need them, but I would have them just in case. I crawled into bed with Isabella in my arms and whispered to her, "I'm sorry baby, I love you, and you're _**mine,**_ remember," I pulled her closer to me and, with Bella securely in place, I was ready for bed.

"All yours, baby," she replied as she slid her hands down my chest. "Let me ease your worries," she whispered huskily. I nodded; I did not know what she was going to do next, but I was not about to complain. Bella was a vixen in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I worried you. You have nothing to worry about with me, Edward. I am all yours, forever," she said as she slid down my chest before placing herself right between my legs. We always slept in the nude, so I always had easy access to her. When I felt her tongue swipe across the top of my hardened cock, I could not help but moan, "_**M**__**ine**_."

She did not hold back either; God, how I loved her, and her mouth. She licked and swirled all over the head. She ran her warm tongue up and down the vein. When she did, it caused my hips to thrust up, seeking friction. She placed her hands on my balls and gently rolled them around. Then, she slowly sank her mouth down the entire length. _**"Mine,"**_ I groaned.

"That's it, baby, take it all," I growled as she pulled off and then swallowed it all once again. _**"Mine."**_

"God, Bella." I groaned as she pulled off, and then took me all in again. She hummed, and the vibration made me feel like a teenager again. I held back, though. She worked me slowly in and out of her mouth; trying to build up to having me in her throat. I had given her a few minutes and found a rhythm that worked for her. She placed her fingers on the area right between my balls and my tight hole.

"_**Mine**_, all _**mine**_," I grunted when she hit that spot, it got me every time. This was my cue to take over.

"That's right, my good little girl," I reached down, grabbed her hair, and held her still while I thrusted in and out of her mouth. She sucked hard every time I thrusted in, which caused my balls to tighten. I didn't last much longer before I came undone in her mouth. My mouth, it's all _**mine.**_

"Suck harder." She sucked harder. "That's it baby, swallow, I'm about to come."

She rubbed her thighs together and searched for her own friction. I watched her hand as it ran down her body and slowly slipped two fingers into my pussy. I let her finger herself for a moment or two before I reached down, pulled them out of my pussy, and shoved them into my mouth. "You are not allowed to touch my pussy, unless I tell you, too. That..." I grunted, and pointed to her pussy "... is _**mine,**_ not yours, but _**mine**_."

"Hold still, baby, I want to fuck my mouth." She held as still as possible, while I thrust into her mouth two more times before I exploded in her warm mouth. "_**Mine,**_" I breathed, and let go of her hair. When I did, she climbed back up my body and curled right into my side while I got my body under control. "Yours," I heard her whisper before she drifted off cradled in my arms. I felt relieved that, for a little while longer, she was _**mine.**_

I awoke the next morning with Bella still wrapped up in my arms. I could not wait for her to get pregnant. We had been trying for months now, with no results. I was getting a little worried that something could be wrong with one of us; or worse…both of us. I tried to push those worries into the back of my mind; according to the doctor, these things took time, especially since Isabella had only been off birth control for a few months. I thought he was full of shit. I also did not like the fact that she had a male doctor. I did not like this and insisted that she change, but she refused, and explained that he was the best OB/GYN in the area. She only wanted the best, and I was happy to cave, but I made sure that she was not to have any pap smears or exams without me present. Her pussy was _**mine; **_I didn't share it well.

Saturday passed without too much fuss. Bella and I had a lovely day, just the two of us. When Sunday rolled around, I started to worry again about Bella's possible cheating. She was on the phone almost all day long. When she saw me, out of the corner of her eye, she clammed up. I hoped it was just a surprise, but the suspicion was still there. _**Mine**_, I muttered, under my breath, and tried to reassure myself.

We headed over to my parents' house for our standard Sunday dinner. It was something that mom expected us to attend every week like clockwork. Dinner was great and the food was delicious, but it was not until I walked past the room where the girls were that I worried again. I accidentally overheard the girls talking about their trip the next day.

"Is Paul going to be able to go with us tomorrow?" Rose asked, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Who the hell was Paul and why was he going with them?

"Yeah, he said he would meet us at _Vera Wang_. He is excited about going to _La Perla_ with us," Bella stated, giggling. Great! Now, I had to worry about someone named Paul, too. Never mind that we had not even recovered from the whole Jake thing. _**Mine**_, I growled under my breath; I didn't want them to know I had eavesdropped.

When I heard movement, I headed out of the hall and down with the men. My head was spinning; I could not help but wonder who this 'Paul' character was. Not only that, but, where did she met this man? I had no choice but to follow the women. I had to know what was going on. I had to make sure everything was okay. Why did my sister and my mother think it was okay for her to do these things? They knew how I was, and they had come to terms with the stipulations I had placed on Bella. They did not like them, and thought I was being totally ridiculous with them, but they didn't make a fuss about it anymore. They couldn't seem to understand that she was _**mine,**_and I did not share.

I called my supervisor to let him know that I would not be at work on Monday or Tuesday, and that my classes would be cancelled on those days. When I informed him that it was because of a family emergency, he did not question it. Afterwards, I arranged to follow the girls, just to make sure everything was fine and that Bella behaved herself. I thought about asking Jasper and Emmett about this Paul character, but I did not want them to think anything was wrong, so I kept it to myself, even though Rose was the one who mentioned him. When that was a bust, I realized what I had to do…because Isabella was _**mine.**_

On Monday morning, while Bella was in the shower, I found her cell phone. I saw several text messages from "Paul." He had confirmed her schedule, and I now had her schedule, at least, his version of it. She had given me the necessary itinerary, and I did not like the idea of her spending money on anything that she would be showing to Paul. That did not sit well in my stomach, and I was now, more than ever, ready to shut this 'relationship' down.

Once Bella left, I sprang into action and pulled out everything I needed: a camera to capture evidence, a baseball hat, and my Aviators. I pulled my trench coat out of the closet, with the hope that I could pull the collar up and cover just about everything; I did not want her to know I would be watching her. Once everything was packed, I headed toward the train station. I would be on the second train out, since the girls got the first, and so, while I waited, I scrolled through the girls' itinerary for the day to see where they would be first. I had to Google all these places just to figure out where they were going; it was not as if I knew where everything in NYC was.

I finally caught up to the girls at _Barneys_, and followed them until they got to _Vera Wang_. That was when I finally saw him. He looked remarkably similar to Jake. He was tall, had dark hair, dark eyes, and a muscular build. She hugged and kissed him the same way she did Jake. I tried to keep my breath regulated. I was currently appalled at the women in my family's behaviour. They kissed and hugged him, too. Apparently, he was the luckiest man in the Tristate area. At this point, I was totally disgusted and they had not even entered the store. _**Mine**_, I growled, which scared the woman that walked by me. I apologized and headed to a closer area, so I could watch them.

Nothing seemed to be amiss between the girls and the mystery man. I followed them all over Madison Avenue. It was not until they reached _La Perla_ that shit hit the fan. Bella was holding up lingerie to her body while Paul touched, rubbed, and helped her. I walked into the store and tried to remain hidden, so I quickly cowered near the first rack of clothes. I tried to listen to their conversation, but I still was not close enough. However, I did see as she ran to the dressing room and tried on different outfits, and she made sure to show him every single one of them. That pissed me off even more if it were possible; I almost broke the clothing rack. She looked incredible in those outfits, modelling for him. Then, a twinge of guilt washed over me; I realized that I would never see her in these outfits…only he would; even though it was my money that bought them. **Mine,** I muttered. Once they left the store, I knocked the rack of clothes down.

The last stop on the list was _Agent Provocateur_; I did not know what kind of store it was at first, but I found out pretty quickly. I had never heard of it before, so, when I walked in the store, I about had a heart attack. If I thought _La Perla_ was awful, it was about to get even worse. _Agent Provocateur _was another high-end lingerie store. The little panties Bella picked out had my cock rising to the occasion faster than you could say, "Go!" If it were possible, I could have gotten her pregnant just by looking at her. What brought me back to reality was the look on Paul's face…he looked as though he wanted to eat her alive. That brought my cock back from his high horse. I could not take anymore and had to let my presence known. So, I walked up behind her and made sure not to alert anyone to my presence. I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her body back to my renewed and very prominent erection. She shrieked and was about to spin around, but I would not let her. _**Mine**_, I muttered under my breath.

"Paul, what are you doing?" she asked. That did not sit well with me…I was **not** Paul. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear; Paul walked up to us just about the same time I was opening my mouth, ready to lay into her about her behavior.

"Hey, buddy, what do you think you are with my girl?" he asked. My anger returned. Who was his girl? Is he fucking nuts? I thought I saw smoke. I was angry. Bella took this opportunity to turn around and gasped when she realized it was me. This, of course, alerted more people to gather around us. The look that I received from my mother told me that, once again, my thoughts were not reality.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,what the hell? Why are you here?" Esme asked. I looked down at the ground. There was always something about the way she said my full name that alerted me that shit was about to hit the fan. I knew it would happen. At this point, I had seen enough touching. When you added in the giggling between Paul and Bella, I wasn't going to put up with it any longer. Bella was _**mine.**_

"I needed to check on Isabella; was it too much to ask that you women did not allow her to be around other men? You know how I felt about this, and here you are going behind my back and helping her cheat on me!" I made sure to accentuate this by pointing at my mother, Rose, and Alice. I knew she was angry, but I was even angrier right now.

"Edward, we need to take this out of the store. We are drawing a crowd," Bella whispered to me, and I nodded. I needed somewhere where I could express myself and didn't have to worry about being judged by total strangers. The women and Paul followed us out after Bella finalized her purchases. I hailed a cab and told the driver to go to the Carlton Hotel. Once we booked a room, the others joined us on the elevator. I still had not looked at Paul since our incident at _Agent Provocateur_, but it now appeared that he was sweating bullets, exactly how I wanted the little cocksucker to be; worried about what I would do to him.

Once we were all located in the room, shit actually hit the fan.

"I can't believe you, Edward; you need help in the worst of ways. That poor girl can barely breathe. How she puts up with your bullshit is beyond me," Esme stated, I watched as Rose and Alice nodded their heads.

"I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, at the moment. I wanted to know why he was on this shopping trip, and why Isabella didn't tell me that he was coming," I looked at Bella, hoping she had an answer.

"She didn't tell you he was coming because she knew that you wouldn't let her come, if you knew. Not only that, but, had you found out, which obviously you did, you would have caused a scene, which you did at Agent Provocateur," Rose huffed out, walking around as if she owned the place. We never got along, and I never understood what Emmett saw in her. Sometimes, I wondered if she had cheated on Emmett.

"God, Edward, you are a Neanderthal. He is obviously gay. Not only that, but he's Jake's boyfriend," Alice said as she moved to sit on the couch in the suite. _What?!_ I was so overwhelmed; I did not know what to say.

"Yes, you dumb ass, he is gay. In fact, with the way he is sweating right now, I would venture to guess that you have a better chance with him than with Bella," Rose stated, smirking at me. I looked over at Paul again, who looked right in my eyes, smiled, winked, and licked his lips. I felt like I threw up a little in my mouth. It's not that I had anything against gays, but I wasn't interested. Bella was _**mine**_, and I was hers, end of discussion.

"Then, why did he call her his girl in the store?" I knew I was stretching this remarkably thin, but I had to know.

"Because I had never met Bella's husband before; by the way, it's truly lovely to meet you. I thought you were some random pervert trying to pick her up. The way you were grinding all up on her made it seem that way..." he got a dreamy look in his eyes and swiped his forehead "...what a very entertaining little scene, no matter how hot it was. Anyway, I came to protect the girls; it's just a bonus that I just love shopping," he gushed, and now it was painfully obvious. He was clearly gay, with his little gestures; he acted just like a woman. _Damn, now I have caused another incident over a gay man, great. I had to be sure Bella was __**mine**_!

I sank down on the couch, and pulled at my hair; I clearly needed help if I couldn't read all the signs. Bella walked over to me and knelt between my legs. She began rubbing my thighs, near my knee, since we were still in front of people.

"You need help Edward; I don't mind a little jealousy or possessiveness, but today's little stunt...just proves you need help. I love that you get a little riled up when someone looks my way; it makes me feel wanted by you. I do not mind following some of your rules to ease your mind. There is no one or nothing in the world that I want besides you. I love you, and I need you. I wasn't going to say this, but I think it's time." She reached down, grabbed my hands, looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "Edward, I'm pregnant."

I swallowed the lump in my throat; I did not expect that. In all honesty, I thought she was going to abandon my ass.

"Oh, my God," the girls squealed in the background. I could not quite bring myself out of the fog quite yet; I still was processing the news. I watched as Bella hugged all of them, and left Alice for last.

"How do I know it's mine?" I muttered under my breath. I was rewarded with a slap to the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder and saw my mother peering down at me with a stern look on her face.

"Don't you dare utter those words to her Edward; you will break her heart if you do. She will leave if you keep up this nonsense." I nodded at her; I had already acted like enough of an ass today. Even though I'd said it, I knew it wasn't true, but, with my background, it just slipped out. Yet another reason I needed help; I needed to get over my past. Bella was not any of those girls…she was better.

"Come on, girls, let's leave them to talk about things," my mother said, and ushered everyone out. "We are heading back to Connecticut tonight; I trust that you will make sure the two of you make it home safely?" Esme asked, and I nodded. "Good."

Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap, facing me. "Are you happy, Edward?" She looked concerned.

"Yes, I am. When did you find out?" I was curious as to why she drank water on Friday night; normally she drank scotch right alongside me.

"This morning, the girls made me take a test at your mom's house." I nodded. "I wasn't planning on telling you yet; things are still new and up in the air. I did not actually want to jinx the pregnancy with this early reveal, but, given the situation, I thought you might calm down, knowing that I was carrying your baby." I would have to be careful with my emotions from now on; I did not want to stress her out to the point she lost our child from my actions. She did have a point about her carrying my baby; it was just another way for me to mark my territory. I finally smiled; for the first time today, I was excited. I bent over and kissed Bella.

She leaned away from the kiss, "Would you like to see one of the outfits I picked out today?" I nodded because I had seen the majority of them, and I could not wait to see them on her. In fact, I was getting hard just at the thought of her wearing them. She headed off to the bathroom. While she was gone, I ordered room service and asked for strawberries and non-alcoholic champagne. I was not a big champagne fan, but I would be for her. I wanted this to be special; she needed this after the last four days of dealing with my issues.

When she finally graced me with her presence, I was blown away. The outfit she had on was sinful and did not cover much of her body. She was sexy, and all_** mine**_. She was wearing what looked like a red ribbon tied around her neck in a bow, which ran down the middle of her stomach and came together at her panties, where it was tied in two bows on each side. Her nipples were covered with heart shaped pasties, and she looked like a package I could not wait to unwrap. Though, at this point, I wanted to use my teeth. I could not help it; I rubbed my palms over my erection. Just watching her walk out of the bathroom and knowing she was carrying my baby made me harder than steel.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she watched my hand rub over my clothed erection. She licked her lips. Yeah, she knew what I thought about her at that moment. She spun around and showed me the back of the outfit, which was nothing more than a red ribbon thong; it ran down the crack of her ass, and what a spectacular ass it was. She walked over to me and leaned in to kiss me. Since I was standing, the red fuck me heels she had on made her almost the same height as me; she did not have to stand on her tiptoes and I did not have to bend over to kiss her. _**Mine,**_ I growled when she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and then sucked on it lightly.

"I like a lot, can't you tell?" I thrusted my hips toward her body, letting her feel my reaction to her. It was always the same, and I could not help it. She did not need sexy little lingerie and things she bought today. She could have walked in wearing a ski suit, for all I cared. She would still be just as hot as she was right now, maybe even hotter. I bent down to kiss her neck and placed opened mouth kisses up her neck to her ear. After, I whispered_** mine**_ into her ear, and bit her earlobe, which was a major turn on for her, she moaned out my name.

"You like it when I'm jealous, don't you Bella?" I whispered in her ear again and rubbed my hands up and down her back.

"Yes, I love how you made me feel loved and wanted when you're possessive. I'm only yours," she moaned, again. As I dropped my hands down and grabbed her ass, I pulled her closer to my body. I ran my fingers down her back to her thong and pulled it to the side, so I could play with her while she rubbed her hands up and down my chest.

"_**Mine**_," I growled while I plunged my fingers into my hot, wet pussy. She moaned as I pulled them in and out.

"Yours," I heard her moan as I circled her clit. I shoved my middle finger, and the ring finger into her body, while I used my pinkie to increase pressure to her tight hole.

"You like that don't you, baby? You love it when I tease you with my pinkie?" she nodded, and I kept kissing her neck, sucking on the hollowed space where her neck met her collarbone.

I pulled away from her because I had to have her, now! I also wanted to open my package, in order to accept what was _**mine.**_ I used my teeth to pull the ribbon around her neck and watched as it slipped from her body. I ran my hands down her stomach; I wanted to open the next part of the package…which meant I would get to taste her as well. So, I used the ribbon that was connected to the panties, and pulled her over to the bed.

Once I had her in a position I liked, I gently pushed her down on the bed. I pulled her hips to the end and spread her legs, which allowed me full access to my pussy with all the beauty that it held. I slowly pulled the bows away from her body; they covered the most fascinating thing in the world. I marvelled at the way her pussy looked; it was all warm and inviting, as though it had been waiting all day for my arrival. All I could think about was how it was **mine** and no one else's; always had been and always would be.

I slid my fingers back into my pussy; I loved to see my fingers glisten with her arousal. I loved feeling the warmth that encased them as they plunged into her body. I licked my lips because I could not wait any longer to taste my sweet pussy. It had been a while, and I could not resist the smell, or view, any longer. I slowly lowered my head to her clit, where I flicked her swollen nub with my tongue. I listened to her moan above me, as she wriggled, trying to get away from me, but I put my arm across her stomach, gently holding her down. "_**Mine**_," I growled, again, which only succeeded in her wriggling some more.

"Do you like what I'm doing to your body?" I asked before focusing back on her clit. I pulled it into my mouth, using my tongue to flick it. I could feel her thighs tighten around my head, which made me only focus on getting her to cum. She also pulled on my hair, which made me growl again. This action caused her to scream as she came all over my face and fingers.

"Yours," she whispered. When she finally came down from her high, I reached down and immediately opened my jeans, allowing my cock to release from its prison. I reached down and stroked it a couple of times because, at that point, I was desperate for release, eager to be nestled in the warm heat of my pussy. I crawled up her body, and kissed every inch of skin as I went along. I kissed her belly and followed the path up her body until I reached her left breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth. She bucked and moaned as I continued my assault on her nipple. I moved over to the right breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth as I swirled my tongue over the hardening peak. I reached over to the other and rolled it between my fingers. _**Mine,**_ all _**mine**_.

I thrusted into her roughly and began chanting _mine_ in my head as I pounded into her body over, and over, again. "_**Mine...**_" I moaned "...all..." and thrust again "..._**Mine."**_

"Yours, baby, God, I'm yours," she screamed as I pulled her legs straight up in the air. I was a madman at this point, and nothing could have stopped me from taking what was rightfully _**mine.**_

"You are mine, Isabella..." thrust "...to fuck..." thrust "...to kiss..." thrust "...to love..." thrust "...to worship..." thrust "..._**All mine!**_" I picked up the pace, thrusting in and out, watching as I disappeared into her slick heat. I reached down and used my thumb to rub circles on her swollen nub and listened as she panted and moaned. She was close to coming.

"Fuck, baby, my pussy feels so good around my cock." She took it all in and loved every inch of it. "I love my pussy!" I could not hold back any longer, so I swivelled my hips twice and then came before I collapsed against her.

I finally moved, allowing her to run to the bathroom to clean up the mess we had made together. I would not shower for a while; I loved to fall asleep with her scent on my body. It was as though she had marked me in some way, too. I usually did not let her clean up after we had finished. It was something about knowing that my cum was inside of her and that I'd marked her once again as **mine **that gave me all the satisfaction I needed_**.**_

She finally returned, and we enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon in bed. We ate strawberries, celebrated her pregnancy, and just held one another. I loved the playfulness we had after we made love; it reassured me that she was all _**mine.**_

We woke up the next morning wrapped up in one another. I slowly glided my hands down to her flat stomach, softly caressed her lower abdomen, and thought about how incredible it was that a miracle was taking place inside her body. The self-doubt crept into my subconscious, and made me wonder if the baby was _**mine**_ or not. I was torn in two; a part of me was happy with the thought that she was carrying my baby, but I still had that doubt that it wasn't _**mine**_.

When we finally got home, I called Esme to let her know that we were home. Even over the phone, she gave me a pretty long talk about my doubts; she had, after all, heard me mutter them at the hotel. I promised not to tell Bella about my doubts, and kept the fear that the child was not mineto myself.

The weeks had passed by quickly and, before we knew it, the rehearsal and wedding were upon us. Bella looked stunning in her dress from _Vera Wang _during the rehearsal. I wondered what she had on underneath it. I hung tightly to her all night, I knew that I was not the only one who was wondering what she was, or wasn't, wearing underneath it all. I just stood close to her to further prove that she was **mine**.

I finally got the pleasure of 'officially' meeting Jake. I knew he was gay, and Paul's boyfriend, which somewhat eased my anxiety, but once an idea had been planted into my mind, it was hard to get rid of it. The funniest thing about the reception was when I thought I heard Bella growl and possibly mutter the word, '**mine****.'**I wondered who she could be growling at until saw two women looking at me.

The wedding was beautiful, and, once again, Bella rocked the bridesmaid's dress that Alice designed with the Bella and Rose in mind. I stayed close to her during the reception and made sure that my possession had been marked. Everyone at the chapel and wedding reception knew that she was _**mine.**_

Time passed, and, before we knew it, we were sitting in the hospital looking at our little bundle of joy. She was beautiful, and I knew with absolute certainty that she was mine. She had copper hair, looked just like me as a baby, and that was the icing on the cake. Alexia Raye Cullen was just the little angel I needed. She, too, was all **mine.**


End file.
